Treasury Of Love
by Craftyshipper
Summary: Collection of Nalu oneshots. 03- "You're blushing, aren't you?" "Wha? N-no, why w-would you say that?" She removed her hand from his and looked down at the table. He grinned widely as a laugh sprang from his throat. "Well for one, you got super quiet after I kissed your hand, either you find what I did disgusting, or it embarrassed you enough that it made you blush."
1. Confession

**Confession**

 _I remember the moment that changed everything I know_

* * *

 _"Natsu.." The blond-haired female murmured into his neck as he moved above her._

 _He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed as he lifted himself up to hover over her before leaning down to trail kisses from her neck to her exposed chest._

 _"Lucy…" He whispered against her skin as he feathered kisses across her chest before stopping near her breast. "You're so addicting."_

 _He felt her swallow nervously, and smiled softly before taking her nipple into his mouth causing her to let out a quiet gasp._

 _"Natsu." His name left her lips on a soft moan. "Please." She whispered at the new sensation she was feeling throughout her body as he teased her pink bud._

 _"Not yet." He grinned when she pulled her hands from his and tangled her fingers in his pink hair. "Not yet." He repeated._

Natsu sat up quickly and glanced around the room he was currently in. He felt himself sweating and panting, despite not wearing his vest or scarf, as a blush crept across his face. _What was that?_ He dropped his head into his hands and moaned in frustration. Looking up again, he realized he was in Lucy's apartment.

"I remember now." He frowned. "She went on a two day mission with Levy." He was a little hurt that she had ditched him, but where they were going he had no interest. Translating books didn't sound very tantalizing to him, so he opted to stay home and stole the use of her apartment while she was away.

"Why am I having these kinds of dreams about her?" He mumbled to himself so he wouldn't wake the blue exceed that was currently sleeping on the edge of the window.

Sighing he flopped back down onto the bed and turned so he could bury his face into her pillow. He inhaled her scent that lingered on her bed, but he suddenly felt empty. He missed her. He missed waking up to her yelling at him for being in her bed. He missed her laugh and her smile. He knew he had been in love with her for a while now, he just didn't know when it had happened.

"Lucy, what have you done to me?" He muttered as the red tint returned to his face.

* * *

"That was actually an easy job." Lucy turned her attention to Levy who was walking beside her.

"Yeah, I agree." Levy smiled back at her friend. "Plus the bonus the guy gave us for finishing it faster than he anticipated, made it all worth it."

The blond nodded her head, the low hanging pig tails bounced in response to her head gesture. She turned to the short blue-haired female next to her, who was wearing an orange dress. "So uh Levy?" She called her friend's attention.

"What's up LuLu?"

"Uh, just curious, how are you and Gajeel doing?" Lucy rubbed the back of her head nervously, before her hand fell back to her side, grabbing her key pouch instinctively.

"Oh." Levy blushed at Lucy's question. "Well, we are doing great actually."

"Really?" Lucy smiled, feeling happy for her friend.

"Yeah. We started off a little rocky, but now, it's all different, it's like I'm in a whole new relationship." Levy sighed dreamily as her thoughts trailed to her Iron Dragon boyfriend.

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"What about you and Natsu?" It was Lucy's turn to blush a deep shade of red.

"Huh?" Lucy sputtered indignantly.

"Don't play coy with me sister." Levy smirked. "Everyone at the guild knows you like Natsu."

Lucy laughed nervously as she placed her hands against her burning face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Levy smiled at her friend, the blond could try to hide it all she wanted but she couldn't deny the obvious looks she always gave the pink-haired male. She just wished they would admit their feelings for each other already. Everyone at the guild have already said that they would make a great couple. Lisanna had even tried getting Natsu to ask Lucy out, but the Salamander had quickly run from the guildhall.

"Whatever you say LuLu." Levy smirked as Lucy's blush grew a shade darker. "But honestly, everyone else at the guild has started a relationship with somebody." Levy held up her fingers to count the couples. "Mira and Laxus. Lisanna and Bickslow. Evergreen and Elfman. Erza and Jellal. Me and Gajeel. Shoot even Gray gave Juvia a chance, now they are one of the happiest I've ever seen them. Romeo even asked Wendy out."

"Why do I get the feeling your trying to imply something here." Lucy stared at her friend.

"Well you and Natsu are really the only ones left."

"That doesn't mean we belong together!" Lucy cried out.

"Suuurrre." Levy drawled. "Mark my words woman, you will get to together with him."

"Alright that's enough for one day, I'm going to go home and take a bath, bye Levy." Lucy took off leaving only a trail of dust behind as Levy laughed at her friend.

 _It will happen LuLu, just you wait._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Once inside, she walked to her room and placed her keys on top of her desk not even noticing the male that was sleeping on her bed and snuggled under her covers. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. Hoping a hot bath would help her relax.

She hummed quietly to herself as she turned the knob, the cool water quickly shifting to the warmth she was used to. She grabbed a bottle with bubble soap inside and poured some into the tub, bubbles usually made her feel better. With a soft sigh she stood up and began to undress. Once her clothes hit the floor, she stepped into the tub, she moaned in pleasure at the feel of the warmth soothing her aching muscles. She ducked down as far as she could go, the water only covering her chest and below.

Lucy had a thoughtful expression that ran across her face. She couldn't help but think about what Levy had said to her.

 _Is it possible for me and Natsu to be together?_

She inwardly sighed as she closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the warmth around her but her thoughts begin to drift to a certain pink haired male. She knew she liked him-scratch that- she was in love with him. She had for a while now, but she was too afraid to admit it to herself.

 _I know he doesn't like me back._

She frowned. _He's such a dense idiot._

She closed her eyes and let her imagination wander, the warmth of the bath making her wish a certain dragon slayer was the source of the heat around her.

 _"Lucy." Natsu called to her softly as a blush made its way across her cheeks._

 _She stared up the male that was currently hovering shirtless above her; she let her eyes travel down his chest, taking in all of the details of his muscles and each of the scars that were present on his body. He had even abandoned his white scaled scarf before he pushed her back on the bed which now led to their current position._

 _"Can I touch you Lucy?" Natsu breathed into her ear when he leaned down to her._

 _She nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would ruin the moment with her embarrassing words._

 _She let out a soft moan when Natsu placed his lips against her neck, before kissing his way down her body. He lifted the white tank top that was blocking his way, after he pushed the fabric away from her breast he leaned down and took one perked nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other gently._

Lucy shook her head as her face turned at least ten different shades of red. "Oh Mavis!" She placed her hands against her mouth when she heard a moan come from outside her bathroom. Someone was in her room!

"Lucy?"

"Oh my gosh!" She blushed furiously, recognizing his voice immediately.

"Lucy?" The voice repeated.

"U-uh y-y-es." She stuttered and inwardly cursed herself for her thoughts, which now caused her to stutter like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" She knew that voice belonged to Natsu, and the husky way he called out to her, she knew he had been sleeping. In her bed!

"I-Im f-fine." She frantically tried to calm her racing heart.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

 _I'm in trouble._

* * *

Natsu sat with his legs crossed on Lucy's bed and his arms folded against his chest. The frown he wore on his lips pulled into a small pout. He was sure he had heard Lucy scream, but clearly something was wrong since he could practically hear her heart beating against her chest, thanks to his heightened senses. There was something up, but it seemed she didn't want him to know what it was.

"What a weirdo." He mumbled under his breath just as the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Lucy in a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink striped tank top. The blush that was evident on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayer, but he decided to let it go, at least for now.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" Natsu dropped his arms as he stood and sauntered over to her.

She stepped back as if she was repulsed or scared by him. Honestly that hurt him, did she think he was going to hurt her or something? "Luce?"

Lucy saw the hurt that flashed across his face and immediately regretted shifting away when he approached her. "Did I do something wrong?" His question came with a slight crack.

She panicked and shook her head frantically. "N-No!"

"Then what?"

"I-I..." Lucy was at loss for words. "Nothing."

"I'm not an idiot Lucy." Natsu's frown deepened, he knew he could be an idiot sometimes, but now wasn't one of them. "I heard you yell, and your heart was racing."

"You heard my heart?" Lucy stated in a panicked tone as her face flushed a red that could rival Erza's hair. "Get out!" She shrieked and shoved him towards the door.

"Whaa?!" Natsu dug his feet into her carpeted floor. "Why?" He pushed back on his heels.

"Go!" She pushed him again.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you?" He growled and turned around, using more strength than he should have and knocked her down, effectively pinning her to the floor with her arms above her head.

She struggled against his hold, not realizing the intimate position her and Natsu were in. He was nestled in between her legs as he held strong to her arms. Her wiggling and squirming did little to ease his discomfort when her lower half rubbed against his.

"Lucy." A husky growl came from his lips that instantly made her freeze.

She looked into Natsu's eyes which were hooded as she finally registered their close proximity. Her heart began beating faster, making her feel like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy's stared into his dark eyes.

Natsu seemed lost in a daze as he leaned down, Lucy's eyes widened when he softly pressed his lips to hers. _He'_ _s kissing me!_ Her brain screamed for her to push him away, but her heart wasn't having it. Succumbing to the sensations shooting through her body from the feel of his lips, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Natsu's heart rate jumped when Lucy started kissing him back. He was expecting her to either flinch away or bite and yell at him, but those never came. Instead their tongues ventured out to play with each others, deepening the already heated lip lock. He shifted, his hands slowly releasing her wrists. He held up his weight on one arm as the other traveled down her body, stopping when he reached the hem of her shirt. The warmth she felt at his touch made her crave more and she soon got her wish as his hand moved underneath her shirt, touching her bare skin.

Finally needing to breath, he pulled away from her now swollen lips and gazed into her hooded brown eyes, the lust beginning to fade. His eyes widened slightly at the realization at what he had just done.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He whispered with embarrassment.

"Oh..." Lucy's heart sank at the thought of him not returning her feelings for him. "I-It's okay." She blushed a light shade of pink as he pulled his hand from her shirt with an embarrassed blush on his face and removed himself from his position above her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to sooth her aching heart.

"I-I should go." He hurriedly grabbed his shoes, vest and scarf and hastily jumped out of the window. Unfortunately forgetting to wake the blue exceed who had, thankfully, slept through the entire encounter.

Lucy sat on the floor as tears found their way down her cheeks. _I'm such a fool._ She hugged herself tighter. _What am I to him? Nothing?_

Deciding she didn't want to be home anymore, she quickly put a pair of sandals on her feet and grabbed her keys. She left the apartment in tears and made her way to the guild. She needed to get out of Magnolia, she needed to clear her head. There had to be a job she could take.

* * *

"You did what?!" Mira yelled at Natsu as he waved his hands to silence her, not wanting the rest of the guild to know what the subject of their conversation was. Luckily Mira quickly waved off any onlookers and turned back to Natsu. She smoothed out her red dress before leaning against the counter.

"I'm such an idiot." He hit his head against counter-top and looked back up to the takeover mage.

"Natsu you need to talk to her." The salmon haired male sighed and cursed himself for what he did to Lucy yesterday.

"What do I tell her?!" He exclaimed. "'Sorry Lucy, I freaked out when I kissed you and I didn't know how to handle it, I do like you but I chickened out?'" Natsu shook his head. "I hurt her Mira, I could smell her tears as soon as I left."

Mira sighed. "Natsu, she cried because you left her there. You didn't even try talking to her, if you explain yourself and how you felt, she may understand."

"I doubt it, she probably hates me." He muttered as he played with the only sleeve that was on his shirt.

"Now, now." Mira patted his arm and smiled. "Come on, now is your chance to do something special to make it up to her, and to tell her how you really feel."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Mira groaned. "Natsu, you two have been friends for awhile, I doubt she would just stop talking to you."

The male sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, maybe..."

Mira gave him a few soft pats on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll even help you out." She stated with a small wink.

Natsu sat up and let a wide grin spread across his face. "Alright!" He gave a thumbs up.

* * *

With a soft groan, Lucy marched through the guild hall doors, quickly receiving greetings from several of her guild mates. She waved to them before making her way to the bar and sat down. She was dressed in a white tank top and black shorts. They job itself wasn't hard, it was all the walking she had to do, she loved libraries, but if she ever had to go to another one with so many stairs she would lose her mind.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Mira greeted with a warm smile as she tucked a stray strand of white hair behind her ear. "How did the job go?"

"Tiring, I think I'm going to steer clear of libraries for awhile." Lucy giggled and rested her chin in her hand. "But I did get enough money to pay for my rent and then some."

"Well it's good to have you back." Mira smiled and held up a cup, implying if Lucy wanted her usual strawberry shake, to which the blonde nodded. "But why didn't you take Natsu with you?"

"I just needed some space." Lucy glanced at the bar counter. "I had some things to sort through and needed alone time to do so."

Mira nodded in understanding, she wouldn't tell Lucy that she knew what had happened between her and the dragon slayer, but she could help by talking with her friend. She hoped she could get the blond to open up to her and talk about how she felt about the situation.

"Anything I can help with?" Mira asked with a smile. "You know I'm always willing to listen."

"I know, thank you Mira." Lucy bit her lip in thought before she looked to Mira who had set the strawberry shake in front of her. "It's just..."

Mira tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What's is it?"

"It's Natsu..." Lucy looked away with a hint of sadness on her face, she felt like she should be embarrassed to tell Mira this but she was too upset to even care. "He...uh...he did something yesterday and I don't know, it really hurt me."

"What did he do?" Mira asked even though she already knew the situation.

"Well, you obviously know how I feel about him right?"

"Yes, I think the whole guild does."

"Well, he kissed me yesterday." Lucy could feel the blush starting but it went away the more she spoke about what happened. "Then he took off, saying he didn't know what came over him." She sighed dejectedly. "I thought maybe he felt the same way I do, but maybe he just got caught up by his hormones or something."

"Lucy..." Mira trailed off. "Have you have known it to be easy with Natsu, about anything?"

"No, I guess not." She tried to force a smile but it didn't come.

"Look, Natsu may have gotten scared, maybe he thought you weren't going to accept him." Mira smiled and grabbed on Lucy's hand with her own. "I don't think Natsu ran off because he thought it was a mistake, he ran off because he was afraid of what you'd you say or do to him."

Lucy shook her head. "Why would he think that, I kissed him back, that should have been a clear signal, right?"

Mira shrugged. "Like I said this is Natsu we're talking about."

The celestial mage sighed. "I know." She pushed aside her cup after realizing that it was now empty, not remembering when she even drank it.

Mira grabbed the cup to put it in the sink. "Just talk to him Lucy. Please?"

She didn't know why, but Lucy felt as though Mira knew more about what had happened. _Did Natsu say something to her?_ She shook that thought from her mind and stood from the seat she was at. "I'll see what I can do..." She muttered. "Bye Mira, thank you."

 _I don't even know what to say to him._

Mira smiled softy as she watched the blond female walk away. _You better not screw this up Natsu._

* * *

Happy watched as Natsu paced back and forth through their home, he kept muttering to himself something about Lucy. Although he wasn't surprised, the dragon slayer had told the exceed what had transpired between the two and Happy was a bit disappointed in him. Happy knew how Natsu felt about Lucy, he had felt that way for a very long time. He had even let up on the teasing, hoping Natsu would get the courage to admit to the blond how he felt.

"Natsu." Happy called out to him.

The pink haired male paused and turned to his exceed best friend with a curious stare. "What's up buddy?"

"Are you going to talk to Lucy?"

"Yes, Mira helped me plan out a surprise for her..." He gave a small grin. "A surprise dinner date actually."

"Oh, what restaurant are you taking her to?"

Natsu smiled nervously. "Well, I'm not talking her to a restaurant..." He blushed. "I'm, um, making her dinner at her home."

"You're going to cook?" Happy raised his eyebrows on surprise. "But you can't cook!"

"I can too!" Natsu yelled back and cleared his throat. "Besides, Mira has shown me how to make a few dishes."

Happy smiled and laughed. "Just don't kill Lucy with your cooking."

"Hey!" Natsu cried in embarrassment. "I'm not..."

The blue exceed stopped his teasing to instead look at Natsu seriously. "I hope everything works out Natsu, I love both you and Lucy like parents, and I'd hate to see your relationship suffer over this."

"Me too Happy, me too."

* * *

Natsu stood in Lucy's apartment with bags full of ingredients and a bouquet of roses. He gulped in nervousness and thanked his luck that Lucy wasn't home yet. He walked to her kitchen and placed the roses on the counter before he got to work cooking their meal. He hoped Lucy wouldn't be back until he had everything laid out on the table.

His heart beat harshly against his chest and his face grew hot at the thought of seeing Lucy again after these last two days. He had sort of been avoiding her until he could figure out what to do, he just hoped she wasn't mad at him. That thought alone was enough to erase the blush from his face.

 _What if she really does hate me?_

Shaking his head he continued to work, pulling out pots to cook the pasta and Alfredo sauce along with a slice of chicken. Mira had said this dish was easy, he hoped he didn't burn the chicken. That was not an impression he wanted to make on a girl he was trying to confess to. Then again, she should expect it from a guy like him, who knew next to nothing about being in the kitchen.

 _Come on Natsu, you got this._

* * *

 _Stupid Natsu._

Lucy kicked a pebble as she walked to the outskirts of Magnolia, hoping a walk would clear her head. She didn't know why but it felt like the fire dragon slayer was avoiding her for some reason.

 _Maybe Mira was wrong..._

Pain lacerated her heart at that thought. She loved that stupid idiot and he was hiding from her, that's what hurt the most. She knew Natsu couldn't harbor the same feelings for her, why else would he be keeping his distance from her if that wasn't the case. She made her way to a secluded area in the forest that over looked a huge waterfall. The remaining sunlight illuminated her face as she sat down on the grassy area and stared down the cliff side as the water poured into a large lake down below.

 _Team Natsu may not be Team Natsu after all of this was over._

Her heart throbbed painfully as the first few tears escaped her eyes. "You're such a jerk Natsu, how could you do this to me?" She gripped the green grass through her fingers, as more hot tears fell, no longer caring about holding them back.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." She croaked out through tears.

* * *

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed, he had finished cooking hours ago and there was no sign of his blond haired teammate. He scowled as he looked over to the table where the food was now cold and dry and the candles were burned down to the last few inches. He sighed and laid back on her bed, and pulled at the collar of his black long sleeved button up shirt. He had dressed up for this, even leaving his beloved scarf at home, instead wearing a back shirt amd dark blue jeans. He felt mentally exhausted after today and negative thoughts began to plague his mind.

 _What if she found out what I was planning and avoided coming home?_

 _Did Mira tell her something? No. She wouldn't do that.  
_

 _Was Lucy even okay?_

That got him to sit up with a speed he didn't know he possessed. He threw open her window and jumped down from the two story height, ignoring the odd looks he received from any passersby. He sniffed the air, quickly catching her scent and sprinting in the direction he was sure she had gone. To the forest outside Magnolia. He continued his run, sniffing the air checking for any unfamiliar scents that may have been lingering nearby. He was relieved when he found none.

He skidded to a halt, her scent was even closer. He moved through the trees and foliage, several bushes scraped against his jean clad knees. He came to a stop when he saw her. His breath left him, she was beautiful. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back as she sat on the grassy floor with her knees drawn to her chest. Her blue jean shorts and red tank top hugged all of her curves in the right places. He gulped and stepped forward but stopped when a new smell reached his nose.

 _Tears?_

With a heavy heart he stepped closer to her, with each step bringing him in earshot to hear her quiet sobs. He paused when he was behind her and knelt down to the ground. Whether she heard him or not, she didn't acknowledge that he was there. Building up his courage, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His arms circled around her front as he rested his head on top of hers.

She gave an audible gasp at the feeling of strong arms around her. Before she had the chance to react, the person spoke, making her heart ache even more.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

Her lip quivered as unending tears made their way down her cheeks. She wanted to turn around and hit him or yell at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do either of those. Instead she cried even harder, her sobs causing her shoulders to shake as Natsu tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her go. He moved to sit down on the ground and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as she choked out tears.

 _I'm an asshole...I can't believe I did this to her._

"Lucy...There is something you need to know." This was it, she would either hate him or forgive him. "I didn't run away from you because I thought it was a mistake, I ran away because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me for doing what I did."

Natsu sighed sadly. "The truth is, I've loved you for a while now." Lucy's heart froze as her sobs slowly died at his words. "I was terrified of these feelings that I didn't acknowledge, but I understand them more now than I ever have, and I've never felt this way for anyone before." Natsu looked up towards the sky, noticing the day was nearing it end. "You make me feel happy and I didn't want to do anything to screw that up because I was scared to lose you if I acted on those feelings. I was afraid you would push me away if you didn't feel the same way I do."

Lucy pulled away from Natsu as his gaze found hers. He smiled sadly, not sure what he should do now that everything was out in the open. This wasn't how he had wanted to confess his feelings to her. But he bit the bullet, hopefully it would soothe the ache in her heart.

He sighed softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I promise that wasn't my intention." He squeezed her tighter. "I had a moment of weakness that day, your scent was so intoxicating and then we ended up in that position and I couldn't control myself any longer."

The blond only bit her lip as she thought over his words. _Is he telling the truth?_ Natsu continued to stare at her, making her a little nervous under his gaze, not sure what she should say. She should tell him how she feels too? Is it safe to?

"When you kissed me back, I was afraid that you were acting on hormones or you were lost in the moment too. Man I'm such an idiot!"

Lucy gave a nod in understanding but remained quiet, not sure how she wanted to respond.

"You're killing me with your silence Luce." Natsu frowned, his nerves stretching thin from worry. "Please say something...anything."

Lucy gave a small smile as she wiped her eyes. His words were so sweet, she felt like she could die from the joy she felt at his confession. She didn't know why he would think he would lose her if he acted on his feelings, but he should know he didn't have to worry about that. They were going to be together no matter what. Friends or lovers, it didn't matter.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Lucy stated in a bold whisper, finally getting her brain to force her mouth to form coherent words.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wha...?"

Laughing lightly through her tears, she grabbed his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. Natsu's breath left him as soon as her lips made contact with his. He pulled away and gasped for air before smiling softly and crashing her lips with his again. She deepened it as her tongue came out to run along his bottom lip, his mouth opened without hesitation. He let out a soft groan at the feel of her tongue dancing with his, he never wanted this feeling to end.

When they finally broke away from each other's lips, Natsu stared into her chocolate brown eyes. The love he felt for her at that moment didn't compare to how he had felt before. An impressive warmth that swept through his chest, considering he was a fire wizard, made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you." He said it with so much conviction that the blond couldn't hide the blush that adorned her face.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy smiled at him while her face grew a darker shade of red. "I always have."

The pink-haired male couldn't stop himself from grinning at her. His sharp canines revealing themselves with how broad his lips had spread. He slid Lucy from his lap and stood to his feet bringing the blond to hers simultaneously. Natsu placed his hands against her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving his arms around her form to hug her tightly to his chest.

"I know we just confessed our love for each other, but I feel I should ask just so that we are official." Natsu murmured as he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent as he did so. "So...will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy giggled into his chest and a soft chuckle rose from him. "Of course you weirdo."

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu pulled away and pouted at her.

"It's mine now!" She grinned at him.

* * *

Lucy hadn't expected the mess she would find when they returned to her apartment. The dishes that laid askew in the kitchen from Natsu's attempt to cook for her drew a soft sigh from her. But she couldn't help but feel a little happy that he went through all of the trouble.

"Sorry about this Luce." Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No. In fact I think I've fallen for you even more Natsu." She turned to him. "I just wish I had come back so we could have enjoyed the meal you had prepared. I'm sorry all of your hard work was for nothing."

"Eh, it's okay." The male shrugged. "Probably would have tasted horrible anyway."

"Don't say that. I'm sure it would have been amazing."

"Thanks." Natsu blushed.

Lucy giggled at him, his obvious embarrassment apparent on his face. Natsu watched as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for trying." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Natsu, I do need to apologize to you though."

"For what?"

"Yelling at you that night and trying to force you out of my apartment even though you did nothing wrong."

"Oh." Natsu gave a lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it."

Lucy nodded and dropped her arms from his neck. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'm going to change for bed." Natsu nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Now he was faced with another problem. Was he supposed to stay? Or should he give her space? Truthfully he didn't think he could be away from her right now. It was an emotionally exhausting day for both of them and he wanted her by his side tonight. Taking a chance he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes before laying down on her bed just as she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white t shirt.

The blond glanced at his position on her bed and only offered him a smile as she shut off the light. She crawled underneath the covers next to him and lay down on her side facing him. He turned so he mirrored her actions, staring into her brown orbs.

"Natsu..." She murmured as she felt desire pulse through her from his stare. His dark eyes captivated her and felt she couldn't pull away.

"Luce." He moved to kiss her plump lips.

She responded with an urgency she hadn't felt before. She couldn't think of anything else except wanting to be closer to him. A soft moan escaped from her, which prompted Natsu to sit up and lean over the blond, effectively deepening the lip lock. He pulled away and stared down at her, his gaze filled with lust just like on that night.

"Luce?"

"Hm." She hummed in response, her eyes never leaving his.

"I need to know how far you want me to go, cause if you don't I won't be able to stop."

Lucy's eyes widened at the implication of what he was saying. But as she looked up at him, seeing the love and care that filled his eyes, she knew she wanted all of him.

"Then don't stop."

Natsu stared at her with surprise before he smiled lovingly at her. The look of trust in her eyes made his heart swell with warmth that made every nerve in his body tingle. He couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else.

That night was filled with shared inexperience, trembling fingers and fumbling of clothes as well as shared laughs as they explored touching each other. It was nothing like they had imagined, but they wouldn't have had their first time any other way.

* * *

Lucy pulled the comb through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled and hummed to herself a song her mother used to sing with her when she was younger. She placed the comb onto the countertop before she straightened her purple t shirt. The effort was wasted as a pair of strong tanned arms circled around her waist and pulled her towards a very firm body.

A warm pair of lips came to rest on her neck, biting gently on her skin. She couldn't stop the soft moan that came from her lips, before she sighed happily.

"You keep this up and we'll never make it over to the guild."

"Hm, I'm perfectly fine with that." Lucy knew Natsu was smirking, she could feel it against her neck where his lips returned after he spoke.

She couldn't help but laugh at his response, but she really wanted to see their family, so she reached up and tugged his hair a little roughly. He moaned out in pain, and pouted once she managed to pull him away from her skin.

"That was just mean Lucy."

The blond turned to face him with a giggle as she took on his appearance. He had left an hour ago to shower and change at his house, then changed his clothes back to his original vest and white shorts. His scarf wrapped securely around his neck where it belonged. She smiled at the though that he hadn't worm or yesterday when he had planned that dinner.

"I almost forgot, we need to clean up the food from last night."

"Aww, do we have to do that now."

"Yes we do, I'm not letting my apartment turn into your house, I like having a clean home." She wagged her finger at him as he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine." He playfully rolled his eyes and set about helping her clean the mess. "But only if you let me try to cook for you again."

Lucy smiled softly. "Deal."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Lucy looked over to the pink haired male beside her as he grabbed her hand. They were currently standing outside the guild hall doors, not having entered yet, becasue this time they weren't entering as friends, they were entering as a couple.

"How do you think they will react?"

"Who cares?" He smiled at her. "Besides they're our family, they will react like they always do to big news."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh and nodded her head as Natsu reached for the door. He began to push it open, before be smirked devilishly and kicked the door open taking everyone inside by surprise.

"We're home!" He announced, not letting go of Lucy's hand.

Her face turned a bright red as every single member in the guild glanced down to their conjoined hands.

"Are they...?" Gray began.

"You don't think..." Erza sputtered while Mira smiled knowingly. _About time._

Natsu grinned before he turned to Lucy and kissed her on the lips before cheers erupted throughout the guild.

"Finally!" The mages cheered in unison.

When Natsu broke from the kiss Lucy's face was even redder than before, almost rivaling Erza's hair. She tried to look at her family, but once she caught Levy"s eye, the script mage smiled, as if telling her, _I told you so._

 _Oh man, kill me now._

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy flew in rush towards them, he crashed into Lucy's chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around both of them, Happy being sandwiched in the middle.

"Hey buddy, we've missed you." Natsu moved back and patted Happy on the head.

"So you guys really talked out everyrhing?" Happy questioned.

"Yup, things are going to be different from now on buddy, but in a good way."

"He's right, but don't think we will forget about you, we're a family." Lucy hugged Happy when the small blue exceed started crying.

Natsu looked to Lucy and Happy before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and turned to his family. Gray, Juvia and Erza smiled, while Gajeel smirked at Levy. Wendy hugged Carla tightly from her spot next to Romeo as she smiled at the new couple.

"Well I think a party is in order!" Makarav announced as he entered the ground floor of the guild, Laxus at his side as the lightening mage smirked at the fire dragon slayer.

"Yeah!" They all cheered before rushing Lucy and Natsu and pulling them into rounds of hugs, saying how happy they were for them.

Lucy felt her heart burst with happiness from all of the support from her guild mates. This only made her live each of them even more.

 _Thank you all._

* * *

 _Where do I begin_  
 _To tell the story of how great a love can be_

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too bad, I'm still working on my other fanfics but I've hit a bit of writers block for The Rich Kid, but it's slowly coming together. I had wanted to update it a few weeks ago, but my brain wasn't functioning right T_T**

 **In not giving up writing for Naruto, but I do want to explore other fandoms, Fairy Tail being the main one so far. But I will finish my other stories once my muse comes back.**


	2. Gift

**Gift**

 _For sure I feel, I feel that this love is real, our love is forever_

 **A/N: M Rated Content**

* * *

The bright morning light filtered through the curtains, illuminating the faces of a young couple that slept cozily in their bed. The male's soft pink hair stuck out in random directions after turning during the night. The beautiful blond next to him was currently tucked tightly to his chest, his strong tanned arms holding her against him in a loving manner. His face pressed lightly to the top of her head.

A light tap on her check caused the blond to stir slightly, her eye lids fluttering before coming open, revealing two chocolate brown orbs. A certain blue exceed smiled widely at her.

"Good morning Lucy." He whispered, desperately trying not to wake the dragon slayer next to her.

"Oh, good morning Happy." She smiled softly as he held a bag up, showing that he had gone to see Levy when he woke up earlier that morning.

"I got the stuff from Levy that you asked her to get yesterday."

Moving carefully, she managed to remove herself from the arms of her boyfriend of three years. Natsu and Lucy had come to terms with their feelings for each other after the whole ordeal with Zeref. Of course it took a lot of pushing from their guild-mates, just to get them to even talk about those feelings. But in the end, the duo was glad for the help and support. Apparently the entire guild was rooting for them to get together for years, even going as far as setting them up in inappropriate settings to push it further.

Lucy smiled as she leaned over Natsu and kissed his cheek, he twitched but remained asleep. Normally, he would have woken upon hearing Happy's harsh whispering, but he and Gray had just returned from a three week-long job a few days ago and the poor guy was exhausted. Now that she thought about it, he had been taking long high paying jobs for the last year. She shook her head and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Leaving him to remain asleep she grabbed the brown grocery bag from the exceed's paws and tip toed to the bathroom with Happy right behind her.

Once she shut the door, she took in a shaky breath and reached into the bag to pull out the object she had asked Levy to buy for her when they had met up at the bookstore yesterday.

 _A pregnancy test._

Lucy would have gone to buy it herself, but since Natsu returned a few days ago, he tried following her everywhere. Saying something is different, and worrying that something had happened while he was away, which made her wonder if his dragon senses could pick up on hormonal changes. He wasn't totally wrong, though, a few days before he was supposed to leave, they had a night filled with passion and love-making that still left Lucy blushing when she thought about it. Natsu may look dense, but he didn't lack anything when it came to the bedroom activities, and now that night led to this current situation.

Her and Natsu had discussed having a child at random points during their relationship recently, which was why they decided to stop using protection and let nature take its course. Besides, their intimate life was so much more amazing without it.

Shaking her thoughts away, she opened the box and pulled out the testing stick. After telling Happy to wait outside for a moment, she quickly read the instructions and completed the test with little trouble. Once she cleaned herself up and washed her hands, she cracked the door open allowing Happy to re-enter the room with her before shutting the door again with a quiet click.

"What are you going to do if it's positive?" Happy curiously questioned his maternal figure.

Happy wasn't young and naive like he used to be either, he had grown a lot and began to understand more about the birds and the bees. He even managed to finally get Carla to agree to a date with him. Which Lucy excitedly helped him plan.

Happy was the first one that she told, he had known even before Levy, but that was only because he had stayed home from the job Natsu went on and had witnessed her little freak out when she missed her monthly visitor last week. Instead of lying to him, she had been truthful about the whole situation, and honestly she was glad she did. She had waited before assuming she may have been pregnant, since her monthly had changed its days before, not wanting to get excited if it was a false alarm.

"Well, then I find a way to tell the daddy to be." Lucy closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on it, nervously twiddling her thumbs. When that made her lose interest she began toying with the hem of her white shirt.

"How long do we have to wait?" Happy asked, breaking the blond out of her nervous spell.

"It said five minutes." Lucy replied with a small smile.

Happy only nodded and flew onto Lucy's lap, cuddling close, hoping to ease her nerves. He managed a smile when he felt her hand stroking his head, it seemed to work to help calm her down, at least for now.

It felt like hours, but the test was finally ready. Happy flew onto the counter and waited patiently for Lucy to read the results. Her dark eyes widened, and he immediately knew the answer.

"It's positive?"

Lucy had a few tears come to her eyes as she confirmed what she already knew. Happiness swelling in her heart.

"I'm pregnant." She answered his question.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am, but how do you think Natsu will handle this news?" Lucy frowned. "I know we both agreed we would let whatever happened, happen, but what if he changes his mind?"

"Are you kidding? With how he talks about wanting to be a dad someday, you have nothing to worry about, except a mini Natsu running around." Happy snickered which brought Lucy into a fit of giggles.

"Luce?" Lucy's heart felt like it leaped from her chest when she heard his voice call her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little under the weather today." Lucy smiled and quickly tucked away the pregnancy test and its box into the trash, being careful not to let it be seen. She wanted to surprise him.

She stood and opened the door, seeing his shirtless form made her grin, as did his current bed head. She giggled at his appearance and hugged him tightly.

"You sure you're okay?" He questioned again, the concern laced in his voice.

"Yes, Happy was looking after me." She grinned at the exceed as he flew and landed on top of Natsu's head.

"Don't worry Natsu, she's feeling a lot better." Happy patted his forehead from his position. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another date to get ready for."

Lucy laughed as Happy blasted through the window. Natsu shook his head and hugged Lucy tightly. He inhaled her scent, but noticed there was something off about it. Not wanting to bring it up yet, he merely decided he wanted to have a little bit of fun as he whisked his girlfriend off her feet, a squeal slipping passed her lips as he carried her bridal style to the bed and deposited her playfully, earning a glare from the woman.

"Aw, what's that look for?" He teased as he closed the window and shut the curtains, the cold December air being locked outside. Snow had littered the ground last night and the cold temperatures today guaranteed it would be around for awhile.

She crossed her arms and pouted, turning her head away from him. That only succeeded in making him laugh.

"You are too adorable."

"Shut up!" She blushed as he crawled on top of her.

He grinned, knowing exactly how to get her to cave in. He leaned down to her ear and growled huskily making her shiver.

"Come on, Luce."

Eyes wide, her heart rate rapidly increased as her blood began to boil and heat pooled between her thighs.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." He murmured against her skin leaving kisses along the side of her neck.

With a speed she didn't know he had, he ripped her shorts and her shirt from her body, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry gaze. Her breaths became quick and uneven as she anticipated what he planned to do.

Natsu crashed his lips to hers, his desire burning strongly for his beautiful blond. He moved his hand to cup her cheek as the other sought out her breast. Lucy smiled when his fingers found her nipple, pinching lightly eliciting a breathy moan from her lips. His sensitive hearing picking up on it immediately, the sound only made him want her more.

Pulling away, from her now plump red lips, he shifted to trail kisses down her neck once more. She rolled her head to the side, giving him more access to her sweet tasting flesh. His hunger for her grew, just as the tightening in his pants, his hard member pushing painfully against their restraint.

She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips when she felt his hardness press against her thigh. Knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, sent desire coursing through her veins. She ran her hands down his back, her nails sending shivers through his body. Her hands came to rest on the waistband of his white pants, before she slowly pulled them down his hips, his boxers coming down with them.

"Eager are we?" He questioned huskily, as he slipped her nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily at the soft mound.

"Only for you, my dragon." She panted.

Natsu loved it when she referred to him as her dragon, he didn't know why, but it did something to him. The fact that she was his and he was hers, made his heart burst with the love he felt for her.

"I love you." He whispered after he kicked his pants away, rising up so he was face to face with her. "So much." He kissed her lips gently, afraid he would break her in this moment. His hand traveled down her bare side and came to rest on her hip, he massaged gently before gliding further south. She gasped when his strong fingers found her lower lips, separating them with his finger and thumb before plunging his first two digits inside.

"Oh my." Her head tilted back with pleasure as he worked her body with his fingers. Her moans of ecstasy nearly had him ready to burst at the seams, but he managed to tame the fire inside. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. Pushing his fingers further into her, she gasped at feeling him spread her as he used his thumb to tease her clit.

"Ah." Natsu watched as she bucked her hips, riding his fingers until she was biting harshly at her lip.

He loved watching her try to get herself off, but it wasn't time for that. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers, raising them to his lips to lick her taste from them.

"You taste so sweet."

Before she could respond, he moved down her body, leaving a blazing trail of kisses along her chest, stomach and hips. He reached his prize and quickly inserted his tongue into her wet folds, her hips bucking at the feeling.

"Ah, Natsu."

Her face flushed at the feeling of his warm efficient tongue working magic on her body. She tangled her fingers in his spiky pink locks and tugged roughly on them when he hit her sweet spot, he always knew where to tease and touch her. His eyes traveled up her body to gaze at her beautiful face that was contorted in pure bliss, he groaned at the sight, the vibrations making Lucy buck her lips desperately.

"Ah, yes." Lucy moaned as he continued teasing her bud. "N-Natsu, it f-feels so good." She bit her lip as she came undone, her walls pulsating against his tongue. "Natsu!"

After licking her clean of juices, Natsu crawled back up her body and kissed her passionately, his tongue darting out ready to dominate her own. She grabbed hold of his arms, his strained muscles flexing tightly beneath her hands. She loved the way his muscles felt, seeing and touching them were two different things, and she was glad she was the only one who could enjoy them this way.

Lucy attempted to push him back to give him equal treatment but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Not today Luce." He grinned in a seductive way, a way only Natsu could in her opinion. "I'm taking care of you."

Shifting his grip of her wrists to one of his hands, he used his other to position himself at her entrance. His breathing ragged, he thrust into her, loving the fact she was still wet for him. "You're so wet for me Luce."

"Hmm, always." Lucy gnawed her lip to control her loud moaning but Natsu only tsked at her.

"Don't hold back Lucy, I want to hear exactly what I do to you." He groaned out as he placed his hand on her cheek, his hips snapping against hers, trying to relieve the ache, looking for their release.

She nodded as a blush crept across her cheeks before her lips parted when another moan slipped passed her lips. "Ah, yes, like that." She encouraged. He rolled his hips into her, the sensation making him let out a husky moan.

Lucy tried pulling her wrists free, she wanted to bring him closer, to feel his muscular body pressed against her curvy one. He was like a drug to her, she just couldn't get enough.

"Please Natsu." He knew what she wanted and released his grip, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck to pull him into a kiss, her chest arching into his.

Natsu moved from her lips and lifted his head to her ear. "I love being inside of you." He nipped her ear with his teeth causing her to shiver. "You're...so fucking tight...Ah...Lucy." He let loose a low growl mixed with a moan, his thrusts never slowing as he pleasured the love of his life.

"Yes. Ah, faster Natsu, please, harder!" He shifted back and moved her legs over his shoulders and pressed her knees towards her chest. The new angle allowing him to go deeper. He continued slamming his hips into hers as his hands reached below him to fondle her breasts.

"Ah, right there, ah." Natsu groaned at her moaned words, the familiar coil about to spring loose.

"Cum with me Luce." Natsu beckoned to her as he pulled out and rammed back in, seeming to go deeper. He pushed himself to his limits, the ache feeling too good to let go. "Scream for me." His cock throbbed painfully as her inner walls continued to hug him tightly.

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy threw her head back against the pillows, her hips desperately meeting his, wanting to find her release with him. She pushed her hips as he hit the perfect spot, she gripped the bed sheets in her hands and came around him.

"Ah, Natsu! I'm cum-" She screamed, her walls clenching him tightly.

"Me too Luce!" He followed her release, spilling his seed and continued pumping into her, allowing them to ride out their orgasms together.

He sat up to allow her legs to fall back to the bed before collapsing on top of her. He lowered himself as he pulled out of her heat, and rested his head against her stomach, panting for air. He looked up to her and kissed her stomach tenderly.

A few tears weld up in her eyes, she willed them away, hoping he didn't see them. He had no idea what the gesture meant to her. Kissing her stomach, where their child was growing, filled her heart with so much joy.

Of course, he didn't know it yet, and she had the urge to tell him right then in that moment. But she wanted to reveal it to him differently. Christmas was coming up next week and she was thinking about revealing it to him in front of the guild when they exchanged gifts, hoping he wouldn't mind sharing his happy moment with their family.

"I love you." Lucy tenderly stated and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. "Nothing makes me happier than being with you."

"I love you too Luce." Natsu pushed himself up and placed his lips on hers. "Forever."

He rolled to her side and gathered her into his arms. He inhaled her scent, loving what it did to him. To him she was home.

* * *

Four days passed since she found out she was carrying a child, but Lucy found herself smiling and feeling giddy at the thought of telling Natsu. Truthfully she couldn't wait to tell him, but now that she had decided how she wanted to tell him, he was going to have to wait until Christmas morning when the entire guild exchanged presents.

She had managed to go see Porlyusica yesterday, with Happy distracting Natsu with a fishing day, while Levy went with Lucy. She had found out she was a little under one month along. The older woman, who had come a long way from hating people, to welcoming her into her home, was happy for the future parents.

She tugged the purple jacket closer to her body, hoping it would keep her warm. The blue jeans and brown boots, further shielded her from the freezing weather. She made her way down the street from her apartment after leaving Natsu's gift tucked away inside her desk drawer, hopefully he wouldn't find it. The male and his exceed companion had a knack for going through her drawers, but hopefully Happy would keep Natsu's attention away from it this time.

She had bought a light green pacifier and attached a handwritten note to it stating, _Can't wait to_ _see you in eight months daddy._ She couldn't wait to see his reaction, that's what she was looking forward to the most. She smiled to herself as she pictured his goofy grin.

"I'm in love with a weirdo."

"I found her." A voice chuckled.

"Good eye buddy." A male snickered as they followed the blond female down the street. "Operation scare Lucy is in motion."

"Go get her Natsu." Happy covered his mouth as his father figure ran out from behind the building and charged at the woman.

"Lucy kick!"

"Wahhh!" Natsu shrieked when Lucy's foot made contact with his chest, sending him flying.

"Not this time Natsu!"

He landed ungracefully in a snow bank that was along the pathway and Happy barely managed to land before he burst into laughter. Natsu sat up and forcefully shoved Happy face first into the snow, cackling as he did so. He turned to his girlfriend and noticed she was laughing at them.

"Nice kick Luce, but you know you have to pay for that, right?" He stood and straightened the black jacket he wore before re-wrapping his scarf around his neck. He brushed the remaining snow from his black jeans before settling a mischievous smile towards Lucy.

Realizing she was in trouble, she turned and sprinted in the direction of the guild. Natsu didn't waste a moment as he bolted after the celestial mage. The sly grin he wore on his face only grew as he quickly caught up with his favorite blonde.

"Gotcha!" Lucy squealed when she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, effectively trapping her in their grip. She let out a fit of giggles as Natsu swung her up off her feet and spun her around.

"Haha, Natsu!" Lucy cried out through her laughs. "Stop, I'm gonna be sick."

"Hahahaha, never!" Natsu chuckled with a big grin on his face.

"Ahhh, please, you win." She had tears running down her face from the laughter he brought to her.

Natsu finally relented his torment on the blonde haired woman, and set her on her feet. He kept his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his own. He rested his head on her shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"I always win." Natsu snickered.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get to the guild." Lucy tugged away from his grasp.

"Not yet." The dragon slayer twisted her around to face him. He grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her as Happy flew over them chanting, "They loooovvvve each other!"

"Damn right!"

Lucy giggled as Happy dodged a snowball Natsu had chucked at him.

"Missed m-" He was cut off when another ball of white icy powder smacked him in the face.

"Ah, I'm out of here!" Happy flew off, barely avoiding two more snowballs as he soared through the air.

"That was mean Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu grinned and pecked her lips.

Lucy laughed before remembering the question that had been on her mind a few days before. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I've noticed you've been taking a lot of jobs lately, not small ones either, but month long ones."

Natsu's eyes widened. He had expected her to ask him eventually, he was surprised it took her this long. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm not saying its a bad thing, I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, I just um...I'm kind of working on something that I needed enough jewels for."

"Oh, okay." Lucy didn't want to press the issue since his ridged stance told her that he no longer wanted to talk about it. "But if there was something wrong, you'd tell me right?"

His gazed softened at her, before he tugged her into his arms. "Yes, I would."

* * *

"Levy!"

The blue haired female jumped in her seat when Natsu burst through the door of the guild's library.

"You scared me!" She shrieked and stood to her feet when Natsu bounded over to her.

"I finally got it." He panted. "I finally got enough!"

Levy, knowing exactly what he was referring to, smiled widely at him. "Shall we hit the store?"

"Yes please, I need help picking it out." He grinned, showing his sharp canines.

Levy quickly grabbed her dark blue jacket before following Natsu out of the guild, hoping they would make it in time before the jewelry store closed down for the remainder of the holidays.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She had gone to every store she could think of to get price ranges on all of the baby items they would need. Luckily for her Natsu had his own plans today, which she was thankful for, that gave her the chance to browse the stores she wouldn't have normally gone in. That although didn't stop any of the nosy employees or onlookers from wondering why she was there. She was dating Fairy Tails famous salamander after all. Of course they would get curious about it.

Once she played it off, saying she was shopping for a friends baby shower, she was left at peace. People were still going to talk, and she wondered how long she had before Natsu caught wind of it.

"Thank Mavis, Christmas is tomorrow." She muttered as she sauntered into her room and flipped on the light. "I can't wait to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Lucy screeched causing the pink-haired man, who sat on her bed to cover his ears from the high pitched sound. The blond took a step back and lost her footing before falling flat on her butt.

"Natsu!" She whined, not making an attempt to stand back up. "You scared me half to death!"

Natsu chuckled and hopped off the mattress to walk over to her. "Sorry."

She frowned when he stretched out his hand for her to take. "Come on."

Lucy grabbed his hand and yanked hard, causing him to fall down on top of her. "Now you get to join me." She laughed at the incredulous look on his face.

"Happy now?" Natsu lifted himself up to gaze down at her.

"Definitely."

He suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face and smiled mischievously. The blond gave a nervous laugh and Natsu didn't hesitant to stand and pick her up to throw her over his shoulder. He slapped her butt and ran to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

"You owe me for that little stunt and for the Lucy kick earlier!"

He set her down on the counter while firmly grabbing her butt and pressed his body close to hers before capturing her lips with his own. He moved his hands up to grip her hair tightly as he deepened their kiss. He couldn't hold back the small groan that bubbled in his throat and she clenched her hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer. She should be resisting but there was no way she was going to deny what her body craved.

She pouted when he pulled away to run the shower, the warm water quickly causing steam to fill the bathroom. Lucy slid off the counter and began stripping her clothes while Natsu did the same. He drew her into the walk in shower then shut the door.

Lucy loved the shower in this apartment compared to her old one which was only a bathtub and curtain. After the war she had found this place and immediately moved in, of course it had been invaded by Natsu and Happy, claiming that their place didn't have as nice a bed as hers.

She smiled when Natsu pressed her against the wall and started leaving kisses along her throat. They were in for a long shower, proven even more so when Natsu lifted her up and buried himself inside of her.

* * *

Happy cracked his eyes open and glanced around the room from his spot at the end of the bed. The light that shown through the window warmed his fur and he purred in content. He closed his eyes again, intending to go back to sleep, when he realized what today was.

His eyes snapped open and he flew up and yelled. "Its Christmas!" He dove down on top of Natsu's chest and bounced happily on him. "Natsu! Lucy!"

"Hmm." Natsu moaned and shifted to his side causing Happy to fall over in between him and Lucy.

"Natsu!" Happy whined.

Natsu had a grin come to his face as he grabbed Lucy to hug her to him, sandwiching Happy between them.

"You put yourself there buddy." The pink haired man laughed when Happy grumbled in protest.

"Come on!" Happy struggled to break free as Lucy, who was now awake, playfully swatted Natsu's hands.

"Let him out." Lucy pulled his hands apart and sat up, allowing Happy to spring free joyously.

"Thank you Lucy." He flew into her chest for a hug.

"Haha, no worries Happy." Natsu grinned and sat up as well.

"Sorry pal, I've got to have my fun somehow."

"Suuurrrreee." The Exceed drawled.

"Aw come on, be nice or you won't get your present from us." Natsu smirked as Happy's eyes widened.

"You got me something?"

"Of course silly." Lucy butted in. "Why wouldn't we?"

Happy blushed, the red tint spreading across his blue fur.

"Let me give you yours first." Happy extended his wings and flew off to find his green bag and returned promptly with a small gift box in hand. "Here." He handed the box to Lucy and the couple opened it, revealing two necklaces. The design was a replica of a celestial spirit key with a dragon wrapped around it.

"Oh Happy." Lucy had tears come to her eyes as Natsu stared in awe at the piece of jewelry.

"Wow, buddy." Natsu smiled and patted him on the head. "These are awesome."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled. "Let me get yours."

Lucy went and grabbed a small box from her dresser and quickly walked back over to the Exceed and passed him the box.

Happy opened it with glee and spotted a new bag inside. It was similar to his green one but this one was an emerald green color with a picture of a fish printed neatly on the back.

"Ohh, I love it!" Happy grinned.

"Look inside." Natsu grinned as the bundle of blue fur followed his direction.

Inside the bag was a small card, almost like an ID. Happy raised a brow towards them. "What is it?"

"Natsu and I bought you six months worth of fish from the market. All you have to do is show them this ID and they will give you your fish."

Happy's eyes widened. "Really? But that sounds expensive."

"We saved up to do it, and made the arrangements with the merchant a month ago." Natsu smiled and patted Happy's head.

Happy's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you!"

Natsu wrapped Lucy and Happy into a hug. "Any time pal."

"I've got to go show off my new bag to the guild." The Exceed looked to Natsu. "You'll be by after you reveal your gift right?"

"Of course."

"Oh Happy before you go, can you hold onto this for me?" She walked over to her desk and pulled out the neatly wrapped box.

"Hey, whats that?" Natsu questioned.

"You'll see later at the guild." Lucy winked at him and he frowned before reaching for it.

"Aye sir!" Happy snatched it up before Natsu could make a grab for it and flew out the window.

"You guys teaming up against me?"

"No, your gift is a surprise."

"Hm." He looked thoughtful before be grinned. "Alright then, get dressed Luce."

"To go to the guild?"

"Nope, we're going by my place for your gift."

Lucy smiled, now she was curious.

* * *

Natsu, who was dressed in a thin red jacket and black pants, led Lucy down the pathway towards his home. She currently had a blind fold on and she was glad she chose to wear her flat heeled black boots instead of her high heeled ones. Her dark blue pants were tucked into them as a purple jacket covered her torso.

"Natsu, is this really necessary?"

"Yes!" He laughed as he pulled her along. "Trust me, you'll see why."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a door open. Natsu tugged her forward before stepping around her to shut the door behind her.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

Natsu let out a shaky breath and untied the blindfold from her eyes. The sight she saw, was nothing what she was expecting. It was Natsu's and Happy's house, but it was huge, different."

"What did you-"

"Well you've been wondering about all those jobs right. Well I've been taking them so I could remodel the house." Lucy walked forward and moved down the hallway that hadn't been there before.

"Remodel? Natsu you added three bedrooms."

"Well, there's a reason for that, um I wanted to ask if you'd like to move in with me and Happy." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The blond turned to look at him, a small smile came to his lips and she grinned back.

"You'd want me to live with you?"

"Of course I would." Natsu smiled softly as his heart beat against his chest rapidly. It was now or never. "I'd want you here to live our lives together, as more than we are now."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu?"

He pulled a box from his jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee. She took a step back in shock as he opened it to reveal the sterling silver band with a diamond and two stars adorning the top.

"Lucy, the last three years have been the happiest of my life. You and Happy have made my heart whole after I lost Igneel forever, I thought I'd never feel that special kind of love again." Natsu paused to take a deep breath. "But when we finally confessed to each other, I knew you were my one and only and I'm asking you to share the rest of your life with this goofball, if you'll have me, so Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she placed her hands against her mouth. She sobbed loudly and managed to say, "Yes." Before she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She repeated happily.

Natsu could only grin before he gently pushed her back to place the ring on her finger. She stared at it and immediately wrapped him up in another hug. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too." He murmured before he placed his lips against hers.

His fiancee laughed and reached to wiped her eyes of the happy tears. "You always know how to surprise me."

Natsu only chuckled and kissed her again before standing to his feet, bringing her along with him. "Shall we go to the guild now?" He inquired. "I'm sure Levy would like to know what your answer is."

"Wait, Levy knew about this!" She cried out as Natsu yanked her into his arms again.

"Of course, you think I'm smart enough to pick out a ring that beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"Stop, you are smart, look what you've turned your home into." Lucy smiled into his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for better."

"Alright, its time to go before you turn me into a blubbering mess." She could only giggle at his response.

"Yeah, you're right, I still have to give you your gift." Lucy took his hand as he locked up the door and they proceeded to make their way towards the guild hall. Taking their time, enjoying the walk as a newly engaged couple.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Mira cheered as she grabbed a few gifts from underneath the beautifully decorated tree that was set up on the stage.

She turned happily as she handed Lisanna and Elfman their gifts before grabbing another to hand it to her husband, Laxus. The big brute trying to hide the blush as she kissed his cheek tenderly, which only caused Bickslow and Freed to laugh at him. Evergreen smirked and looked to Elfman who handed her a gift wrapped box.

Gajeel and Levy sat next to Romeo and Wendy while Pantherlily, Carla and Happy sat on top of the table, exchanging gifts. Levy couldn't hide the squeal when she opened her gift and saw that it was a book she had been dying to buy, but couldn't due to its price tag.

Gray and Juvia exchanged gifts, along with a quick kiss to the lips. Gajeel giving a loud whistle causing the two to blush.

Mira glanced around the guild and spotted all of her friends including Cana who had engaged in a drinking contest with Gildarts. Erza sat next to her with Jellal, the blue haired man coming by to visit for the holiday. She frowned when she spotted two people were missing.

"Has anyone seen Natsu and Lucy?"

Just as she voiced her question, the door was kicked open revealing the couple. Mira smiled and waved towards the two, Lucy didn't hesitant to return the gesture but paused mid wave when Mira's jaw dropped.

"Lucy! Is that what I think it is?!" Mira shrieked and dashed over to them to grab her left hand. "Oh my goodness it is!"

The rest of the guilds patrons were quiet as they watched the exchange., none of them being able to ignore Mira's outburst.

"Lucy and I are engaged." Natsu announced suddenly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The guild erupted in loud cheers, as they congratulated the couple on their new engagement. Mira and Levy were the first to hug Lucy before the other females bombarded her with questions. Natsu received hugs and handshakes from the guys, Gray making a remark about him not having it in him.

"Lucy!" Happy called out to her as he flew over, carrying the box she had given him earlier.

"Oh, excuse me." Lucy managed to slip passed the women and grabbed the item from the Exceed and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu." Lucy stepped forward and nervously handed him the box. "I hope this is everything you've been wanting."

"Anything from you Luce always is." Natsu smiled as he unraveled the ribbon and lifted the lid off the gift box. He raised a brow when he pulled out the green pacifier.

"Luce?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Read the note."

"Read it out loud." Cana's voice came from the crowd of people watching.

"Can't wait to see you in eight months daddy." Natsu read aloud, his eyes growing wide as he realized what it meant.

Their family stood in shock at the words their resident fire dragon slayer uttered. Natsu glanced back to Lucy, she had a small smile on her face as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Lucy? Are you serious?" Natsu looked at her pleadingly, praying this wasn't a joke.

"Yes."

"I-I'm going to be a da-dad?"

"Yes Natsu."

The pink haired male took another look at the object in his hand before a huge grin broke out onto his face. He dropped the pacifier and the box and grabbed Lucy around the waist, lifting her up into the air.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He cheered happily, causing their friends to once again cheer for the new parents to be. "Wait." He set her down and gazed into her eyes. "That's why your scent smells different."

"I guess so." Lucy giggled at him.

"I can't believe it." Natsu rested his forehead against hers. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes we are."

"And I'm going to be a big brother!" Happy dropped himself on top of Natsu's head. "Geez, Natsu, you don't know how hard it was to keep that a secret."

"You knew she was pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

"She wanted it to be a surprise!" Happy yelled back.

"Grrr," Natsu growled at his companion as the guild erupted in laughter.

Lucy smiled and stood to her toes and whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas Natsu."

"Best gift ever." He grinned and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh shoot! Did I squeeze you too hard? Are you okay?"

"And so it begins." Makarov bellowed with laughter as he raised his beer mug. "Cheers to Natsu and Lucy, may their future be bright and filled with happiness."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Happy whined but Lucy and Natsu quickly engulfed him in a hug.

"We never would." They stated in unison.

* * *

 _Our love is forever_

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is late, but I wasn't able to finish in time with the holidays and family. But I hope you enjoy this anyway. :)**


	3. Blind

**Blind**

 _Can you be the one for me?  
_

 **Modern AU  
**

* * *

 _I can't believe I agreed to this again._

"Here's your coffee sir." The short brown-haired waitress set down a blue mug filled with the warm liquid before she turned quickly on her heel and began walking away, she paused to call out to him. "Let me know when you are ready to order your food Natsu."

"Thanks." He managed to say, as he adjusted the rolled up sleeves on his red button up shirt.

He was a regular in the small diner, all of the staff knew him since this was where he'd go each morning to relax with a coffee before heading to his job as a teacher's assistant. Of course, today was an exception, since it was Saturday, one of his regular days off. And because it was his day off, his friends had convinced him to go on, yet another, blind date. Apparently this girl was a friend of Lisanna and Levy, they met her at the college they went to in a city west from here. She had supposedly moved to Magnolia a few weeks ago, but he found it odd that he hadn't been introduced to her before this. A date with someone he hadn't talked to first wasn't exactly his favorite way of meeting people.

It's not that he didn't appreciate his friends trying to help him with his love life, but all of the girls they had set him up with had always gotten mad because he wouldn't dish out compliments, especially about the dresses they wore or how their hair looked. He didn't do it intentionally, it just seemed pointless to compliment someone on something he couldn't see. He was literally...blind.

If he was honest with himself, he was actually sort of glad they would storm off and leave him. He didn't want to date anyone who thought that looks were all that mattered. In the end, its not like he'd be able tell the girl how beautiful or how sexy she was. He wanted to date someone who valued personality and what type of heart that person had. A beautiful heart was always better than a beautiful body.

For the sake of his friends effort, he would deal with this one too. But instead of going through the entire date, he'd lay it all out when she arrived. She may be a friend of his friends, but that didn't mean she was going to be different than the rest of them.

"Uh, Natsu?" A soft voice called out to him in a hesitant sort of way, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his head in the direction that he was sure the voice originated from before speaking.

"Lucy?" He inquired back.

"Oh thank goodness." She stated in relief. "Glad I picked you to talk to first instead of that other gentleman with pink hair."

Natsu chuckled at her words. "Yup, you picked the winner."

He heard her slide into the booth across from him and faced his attention forward.

"Honestly though, I thought my friend was messing with me when she said to look for the guy with pink hair."

"You got a problem with my hair color?" He raised a brow.

"Of course not, it actually suits you, but come on lets be real here." She smiled sweetly at him. "How many guys tend to have pink hair?"

"True." Natsu laughed lightly.

Lucy cast a glance into his eyes, the dark color had a slight silver tint to it, confirming what Levy had told her beforehand. She knew he was blind, but she wasn't going to point it out, she wanted to wait for him to tell her. He seemed genuinely nice, his laugh was her favorite so far.

She took in his attire, his red shirt and black jeans seemed like a casual choice for a first date. She decided on a casual look as well, simply wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a pink and white stripped tank top. Her feet were covered in a pair of black sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles.

Natsu cleared his throat and made the first move to speak. "So, there's something I need to say before we go any further into this...date."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not exactly a first choice for a boyfriend, and what I mean is that I am blind, so if it bothers you that I can't compliment you on the outfits you wear or-"

"Natsu." She cut him off. "Please don't put yourself down like that."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you having negative thoughts about this date." Natsu tilted his head slightly. "You seem like a really nice guy, you have a unique hair color, which I adore and I love your laugh. What's not to like?"

Natsu was at a loss for words and Lucy could only stare at his confused expression. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just, um, wow." He laughed louder this time. "Boy, I bet I look like an idiot." He crossed his arms on the table and buried his red face in his arms.

"No." Lucy reached out and patted his arm. "But, why would you say those things?"

"Well...no offense but I'm not used to my date sticking around this long." He sighed and sat up, slowly leaning his chin on the hand he propped up against his cheek.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Because I'm blind?" He said that like it explained everything and she had to resist the urge to scold him for it.

Why on earth would being blind make any difference on who he was as a person? "I'm sorry, but I don't see it that way." Lucy smiled softly to herself before speaking again.

The pink-haired male listened intently to her words. _Maybe she is different._

"Sorry, that's just been my experience." Natsu sighed. "All of the girls my friends have set me up with have left angry because I didn't compliment them on their clothes."

"Did you tell them you were blind?" Lucy inquired.

"I never have the chance before they decide they want to storm off and never speak to me again." Natsu leaned back against the cushioned booth, the red leather rubbing roughly against his clothes before he crossed his arms. "I don't mean to think about you that way, but after five other failed dates, you can see why I feel as such."

"Those women sound really shallow." The blond stated. "Dating isn't about looks, if your potential partner has a shitty attitude, excuse my language, then you wouldn't be happy with them."

 _She actually gets it._

Natsu let a genuine smile cross his lips before it turned into a full on grin, showing off his sparkling white teeth and sharp canines. "Man do I feel like an ass." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed heartily. "Can we start over?"

"I'd like that, and you're not an ass." Lucy giggled as she gently reached out and grabbed his hand. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Natsu Dragneel, the pleasures all mine." He managed to kiss her hand gently without missing, thanking whatever god was out there, that he didn't look like an idiot.

Lucy couldn't help the warmth that spread across her cheeks, she was sure her face looked like a bright red tomato at this point and she was sort of glad he couldn't see it. Of course, his next words would prove her wrong. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Wha? N-no, why w-would you say that?" She removed her hand from his and looked down at the table.

He grinned widely as a laugh sprang from his throat. "Well for one, you got super quiet after I kissed your hand, either you find what I did disgusting, or it embarrassed you enough that it made you blush."

"S-shut up." She whined and crossed her arms.

 _She actually might be someone I can have fun with, teasing her is just a bonus._

"Well, Lucy, I feel like having a bit of fun, care to join me." Natsu smiled and grabbed a white cane that had been hidden under the table before he stood up, quickly taking a few bills to pay for his coffee, deciding to skip eating at the diner. He tried to only carry the bare minimum when it came to cash, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference with several of them, so he kept a few small bills on him in cases like this.

"What did you have in mind?" She grabbed his hand when he held it out to her, before pulling her from her seat.

"The Fair is in town." He suggested and she nodded enthusiastically before remembering he couldn't see her do that.

"That sounds fun." She spoke up causing him to smile again.

"So let's go." He grinned.

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lucy inquired as they walked through the sea of people that were spread throughout the fairgrounds, trying to decide what to do first. They had bought wristbands at the gate, that would allow them to enter any of the rides that were available. She was ready for some fun, she just hoped Natsu enjoyed it as much as she knew she would. _It was his idea to come here, of course he'll have fun._

"Sure."

"How...do you know where you're going?" Lucy winced, maybe that had been a little too blunt. "Sorry, never mind."

"No, it's okay, really." Natsu felt her link his arm through hers and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Well, first off I didn't always used to be sightless."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was an accident at the mechanic shop I had been working part time for." Lucy subconsciously tugged Natsu passed a group of people to avoid bumping into them. "It wasn't the shops fault, it was the company who sent us the faulty car battery."

"A car battery?" The blond was slightly confused. "How does the battery fit in with this?"

"It exploded when I was changing it out in an old car." Natsu sighed. "The sulfuric acid from inside the battery shot straight into my eyes, I was quickly rushed to the hospital but by the time I got there, the damage to the cornea had already been done."

"So you'll never have your sight back again?"

"It's hard to say, my doctor told me that there was a thirty-percent chance I could regain my eyesight later on down the road, but its already been almost eight months since that accident." Natsu shrugged. "It was difficult in the beginning, but I already had very sharp hearing, so when I lost my sight, my hearing became even more so."

"So you mostly rely on sound?"

"Yup, plus it helps that I've lived in this city most of my life so navigating isn't really an issue. But I can't let that stop me from living my life right?" Natsu kept his steady pace, of course he noticed when Lucy pulled him lightly in different directions. He didn't mind, though he wondered if she was trying to lead him or if she was getting distracted by the small game booths that he knew were around.

Lucy smiled at his confident tone, he seemed to have come to terms with his disability and didn't let that stop him from experiencing the world as much as he could. She had found that very endearing, making her enjoy his companionship even more. She has had several dates in her past, some were awful and some were amazing, but this one was by far, her favorite. This pink-haired man was just so easy to talk to, and the more she learned about him, the more she felt like she had known him her whole life.

"So do you feel up for some rides?" Natsu grinned at her. "I know we didn't buy these wrist bands for nothing."

Laughing lightly, Lucy excitedly grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him towards one of the larger roller coasters. "Let's do the big one."

Natsu would soon regret that decision.

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" A dark haired man asked.

"Of course, my informant told me she entered this place just a little under an hour ago." Another man sighed. "But he also stated that it seemed that Lucy was on a date with another young gentleman."

Dan flinched at the mention of another man being out with his ex-girlfriend. Sure she had broken up with him a month ago, but he had been trying his damnedest to get her to take him back. He wasn't even really sure why she had left him to begin with.

"I'll be sure to show her what she has been missing." Dan grinned. "There's no way the loser she's with can compare to me."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded the pink haired man as he lay down on a bench with his head in her lap. "How did you forget that you have motion sickness?"

"I don't know." He croaked out as his stomach did flips. "I wasn't really thinking."

Lucy giggled as she stroked his hair. They had gotten on the roller coaster earlier with ease, but as soon as the ride started Natsu had begun to look a little pale. She had noticed immediately when he had covered his mouth with his hands and groaned painfully throughout the ride.

"You know-" He groaned. "You kind of become forgetful on things when you lose one of your senses." Natsu sighed and ran his hands down his face, desperately praying for his stomach to stop its churning. "Besides that, I haven't gotten sick in cars since I lost my sight, so I think part of me thought roller coasters wouldn't effect me either."

"Yeah, but cars don't go upside down." Lucy continued massaging his scalp. "Hm, you really are something else Dragneel." She said as she giggled.

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself." He grinned, thanking the gods that his stomach had finally decided to calm down. "Although, I make a terrible first impression."

"Technically this would be your second." She laughed. "You made your first at the diner, remember? Or did your sightless condition make you forget that too."

"Ouch." Natsu feigned hurt and placed a hand against his heart as he sat up. "You cut me deep Lucy, how could you?" He faked a cry and Lucy smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't be such a baby." Natsu took her light jabs in stride. He was thankful that she didn't let his disability keep her from joking around with him, he hated it when someone tried to tiptoe around the situation. Doing that wasn't going to make it go away, he knew he was blind, and he could take pretty much anything without getting hurt over little comments.

"Hey." She called his attention. "I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies room."

"Oh sure." Natsu smiled as the sounds of her footsteps became fainter as she walked away, and he couldn't help the fluttering he felt in his chest. _I'm actually having a great time with her, I wonder if she would agree to a second date with me._

"So you're the one that's dating my LuLu."

Natsu jumped slightly when a new voice appeared at his side, he didn't like that voice. It held a "too good for you" tone and it irked him. _His LuLu?_ "What's it to you?"

"Well considering she's my girlfriend." The male stated haughtily. "And you are interfering in my relationship with her."

 _His girlfriend? Did Lucy forget to tell me something._ He thought angrily. "What the-?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Dan." The man held out his hand, but immediately frowned when Natsu didn't shake it. "Apparently your manners left you as well."

"Well, I can't see where your hand is, so..." Natsu scowled at the man.

"Wait a minute, you're blind!" Dan laughed out. "And Lucy actually chose to go out with you." He readjusted his red tie, the dark suit he wore leaving no room for a casual appearance.

"Is there a problem with me being blind?" Natsu growled angrily and that succeeded in shutting up the idiot next to him.

"Not for common girls, but for a lady of Lucy's stature, she deserves someone who can tell her what long sexy legs she has, or how her shorts hug a perfect backside." Dan smirked smugly. "She is an heiress after all, she has lived a life of luxury, now why would she want to down grade to the likes of you? You can't even see and appreciate her beauty."

Natsu felt his insides split apart. _She's an heiress? Of what?!_

"She's a busty blond, if you'd like to know-"

The more this halfwit spoke, the more angry Natsu became. He spoke about Lucy like she was an item, and whether or not she was his girlfriend, she deserved way better than this fool who apparently only cared about her looks. He clenched his teeth tightly at the thought of her being with him. With the little time he spent with Lucy, he knew she wasn't one to like someone talking about her like he did. This Dan character was certainly starting to piss him off.

"What gives you the right to talk about her like that?" Natsu fumed, his anger slightly getting the better of him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Natsu stood to his feet. "And why should I believe you are her boyfriend anyway?"

"Fine, I'm her ex, does that make you happy?" Dan stood as well and came toe to toe with the male before him. "Still...you are in my way."

"Lucy chose to go out with me." He clenched his fists. "I'm not going to give up on her because some simpleton thinks that he can claim someone that isn't his."

Dan glared at the male before him. "Excuse me?" He growled indignantly.

Natsu was about to retort when a loud voice caught both of the men's attention. "Dan!" Said male turned and smiled at the woman who had charged toward them in a rage.

"LuLu!" He held his arms out for her.

Natsu frowned, Lucy did apparently know him, he expected them to start a conversation and be left out of the entire ordeal but what took him by surprise was the loud slap Natsu was sure he had heard. His eyes widened, despite not being able to see the situation.

"Lucy?" Dan held his hand to his cheek in shock.

"How dare you?" She growled through gritted teeth. "You just insulted both my date and me." Lucy stepped up on the tips of her toes to get in his face and poked him harshly in the chest. "You have no right to talk to Natsu the way you did, I heard everything."

"But-"

"Shut up, I broke up with you because all you cared about was my looks and you just proved that accusation true from what you said to Natsu just now." She stepped away from him in a huff. "I don't care that Natsu can't tell me how I look, I don't need a guy to tell me those things, I need a guy who can appreciate me as a person not as a sex object."

"Lucy!" Dan cried out. "Please, I promise I'll change."

"Too late for that." Lucy trudged over to Natsu and grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. "Don't come near me again Dan."

Dan frowned and muttered under his breath. As Natsu passed him he made sure it was loud enough for the pink-haired male to hear. "What can you possibly offer her?"

Natsu had a small flicker of hopelessness overcome him, what if he really wasn't good enough for her. _No I can't think like that._

"Hey." A soft voice called out to him.

"Huh."

"Please don't take what he said to heart." Lucy paused in her steps and turned to him as she firmly grabbed both of his hands in hers. "I really am enjoying this date with you."

Natsu could feel his face heat up slightly at her words. "Are you sure?" He felt he needed to ask.

"Yes." She immediately replied and that seemed to calm his nerves. "I wouldn't choose a jerk with money over someone who has been nothing but nice to me, regardless of your disability." She moved to hug him tightly, hoping she wasn't over stepping any boundaries. "And I promise I'll tell you about my life as an heiress if you want, but only after I get to know you better."

Lucy smiled at the man before her when she stepped back to gaze up at him. "It's okay." He finally spoke. "Only tell me when you're ready, and I'll be there to listen."

With a blush on her face she raised herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger against his flesh for a few seconds before pulling away. Natsu couldn't have been more shocked even if he had suddenly won the lottery. _She kissed me..._

He placed a hand against his cheek and smiled. "You missed." He half joked as a giggle escaped her at his words. "Thank you Luc-"

The feeling of lips against his own cut off his words and he could smell the scent of vanilla radiating from her as he kissed her back. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands coming to rest on her waist pulling her tightly to him. She was the first to break the kiss and from the dazed look on his face, she knew he had enjoyed that as much as she did.

"Someone looks happy." Lucy teased as a lazy grin formed across his lips.

"Of course, a lovely young woman just kissed me senseless." He laughed through his words and she leaned in to hug him tightly.

"I'd love to do this again." The blond muttered against his chest. "Are you free next weekend?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling too.

* * *

 _-6 Months Later-_

"Are you kidding me?" A brown-haired woman uttered, slightly slurred as she grabbed her drink from the table. "You're telling me that you two have been together for half a freaking year and he hasn't put the moves on you yet? What the hell is Natsu thinking?!"

A red headed woman agreed with a nod of her head, while a short blue haired female was next to her staring at her blond friend. It was a girls night for the four of them, Lisanna was supposed to join them, but today was her anniversary with her boyfriend, the blue haired man already planned an entire evening with her. That left Lucy with three of her best friends who decided that they wanted to completely embarrass her about her sex life...or lack thereof.

"Cana, please just drop it." Lucy rested her chin in her hand and resisted the urge to scold Levy, the blue haired woman, who was snickering at Lucy's expense.

"Come now Lucy, we're friends here, you should be able to talk to us about anything." The red head, Erza, stated smoothly.

"Not about this I don't!" Lucy yelled and sat back in her place in the booth, her black dress releasing the wrinkles from when she was hunched over. "You guys are just nosy."

Cana laughed as she gripped her beer mug and chugged the contents before whirling towards Lucy. The white long sleeved shirt she wore was unbuttoned enough to show a little too much cleavage and she had to commend Cana on her lack of embarrassment as all the guys that passed stared unashamedly. Though she was probably too drunk to notice or even care.

"Lu it is strange though, most guys would jump at the chance to end up in bed with a hottie like you." Levy stated but there was one thing the girls around her were forgetting, despite knowing him for long, Levy even more so.

"He's blind remember? He doesn't even know what I look like, so that can't be it. Besides I'm glad he's not with me because of my looks." Lucy smiled softly as she glanced at the martini glass in her hand. "He's really sweet, and can always make me laugh."

"Girl you've got it bad." Cana smiled knowingly. "You're so in love with the guy already!"

"Whaa?" Lucy's face turned bright red and she patted her cheeks, hoping to fight off the embarrassment.

"She is!" Levy joined in.

"N-no!" Lucy denied profusely. "I-its not l-li-like that!" The stuttering didn't help her case.

"Okay, fine, but you can't deny that you want to jump his bones." Cana wriggled her eyebrows.

Lucy sighed, finally relenting in their interrogation, they weren't going to let up on this, so she may just spill how she feels about it all. "Look, its not that...uh...I mean..."

Cana and Levy turned serious eyes towards her when they noticed her sullen expression. "What is it?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and I have come close to being intimate...but every time things get heated, he stops abruptly and either says he has to leave or we end up watching a movie, well him listening to it as far as that goes." She released another sigh. "It's frustrating. Is there something wrong with me? Should I ask him about it?"

The three females that sat with her, stared intently at the blond. Levy smiled sadly. "Wow, I didn't think Natsu was like that. I know he's not a virgin so its not like its first time jitters but maybe there's something else he's not telling you, you'll only find out if you talk to him."

Lucy nodded. _Hopefully its something he'll want to talk about with me._

* * *

Natsu sat with Lucy on the couch in her apartment, she was tucked up against his side while the movie provided background noise in the living space. She had called him over to talk, but she had yet to work up the nerve to ask him about anything that's been bothering her.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Huh?" She shook her head, clearing her mind of all the thoughts she had going through her head.

"Come on, I can tell when something is wrong. I may be blind, but I'm not _that_ blind." Natsu removed his arm from around her so he could turn his body to face her.

"Um, uh...nothing." She mumbled.

"Luce." He chastised. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Can I?"

"Well I hope so." He reached for her hand, which she grasped immediately. "Whatever it is, I'm here to listen."

"Well...its about us..."

The pink-haired male raised a brow at her statement. "You don't want this anymore?"

Lucy frowned. "What?" She took note of his troubled expression. "Natsu that's not it, I love being with you, but there's something that's been bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Like our lack of intimacy."

His eyebrows shot up and he sighed, this conversation coming whether he was ready or not. "I knew you'd ask eventually."

"Natsu, I'm not trying to push you to do anything you're not ready to do." She reassured. "But, you push me away every time things get a little hot and heavy between us."

He released her hand and sat forward on the couch, hunching forward to lean his forehead against his hands. "Its not that I'm not ready, or that I don't want to do those things with you...I just..." He cut himself off as a blush worked its way up his neck, this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

"What is it?" She urged gently. "I want you to be able to talk to me too." She leaned more towards him, hoping he would talk to her openly.

Clearing his throat, he sat back on the couch and rested his head against the back of the black piece of furniture. "I'm blind..."

"Yes I know that-"

"No, just hear me out, please." Lucy agreed with a quick 'ok' before he continued speaking. "I am blind, and...the last time I've been...intimate with a woman, was when I could actually see what I was doing." He turned his head in embarrassment as Lucy finally caught on to what he was trying to say. "What if..." He paused and tugged at the collar of his black t-shirt. "What if I can't..." _Perform well..._ That's what he wanted to say, but the words denied him as embarrassing as they were.

"Natsu, I understand what you're trying to say." She placed her hand on his arm and he turned his head back towards her. "I don't want you to think I won't be satisfied with how you perform in the bedroom." She smiled softly to herself at his shyness. "That's why we take the time to explore each other, most people have sex in the dark anyway, I don't think you'll have any trouble. Besides, just think of it as wearing a kinky blindfold."

He let out a throaty laugh. "Oh really?" He grinned, his embarrassment finally leaving him at her joke. "What kinky things did you have in mind?"

She crawled towards him and leaned her plump pink lips against his ear before whispering. "Why don't you follow me and find out."

A low growl sounded in his throat as he heard her stand up and grab his hand, pulling him with her to the bedroom. He went willingly, this time more confident than during the heated moments they previously had on her couch.

As soon as the door shut behind him, she had him pressed against the wall, her hands traveling over his chest as she stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "I need you Natsu." She whispered against his lips and that was all he needed to hear as they traveled towards the bed, her hands swiftly unbuttoning his blue jeans before he tugged her red t-shirt from her body, her skirt dropping not long after.

That night Natsu learned every inch and curve of her body, and which areas held her most sensitive nerves, his favorite being the crook of her neck, the area easily drawing pleasurable noises from her. He didn't need his sight to show him where he should touch her next, the moans forming from her lips were just what he needed to hear to know he was doing everything right. He may be blind for the rest of his life, but as long as this woman with a beautiful soul was next to him, he'd never ask for anything better.

Because he was sure she was going to be the one he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

 _They say love is blind, but it knows when and where to hit you._

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best work, but I've had this idea rolling around for awhile, may do a second part to it later.**


End file.
